The Cat Kingdom's Greatest Legend Transcript
Here's the transcript for The Cat Kingdom's Greatest Legend (TV Special) The opening begins at the Cat Kingdom. ???, ???. Jonah: ???, ???. Cat Soldier 1: ???, ???. Jonah: ???, ???. Cat Soldier: Yes, sir! ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Gorilla Guard 1: Hand over that flag! ???, ???. Zaiden: This is the flag of great loyalty that bestowed favors to the king. ???, ???. Gorilla Guard 2: So, you serve King Maximus! ???, ???. Zaiden: And you must be the notorious gorilla army that are destroying this town. ???, ???. ---- Zaiden: ???, ???. Cat Villagers: (cheering) ???, ???. King Maximus: Thank you so much, Zaiden. ???, ???. Zaiden: ???, ???. ---- The next morning, ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Ratchet: Not yet, Rob. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Clank: ???, ???. Ratchet: Thanks, Clank. ???, ???. ---- Hugo: ???, ???. Zaiden: Ugh, ???, ???. Hugo: (nervous chuckle) ???, ???. Jonah: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Hugo: So Bianca, you comin' to the party tonight? Bianca: Hmm, depends if my date could manage to show up on time. ???, ???. Hugo: Who's the lucky guy? He must be one handsome devil. Bianca: (chuckles) Stop goofing off! are you ready to fight Emperor Shun? Hugo: I was born ready! Bianca: You better be. If the gorilla army comes and invade the Cat Kingdom, we'll all be trouble. Hugo: Don't worry about anything. ???, ???. Hugo: Close your eyes. ???, ???. Hugo: Now, open them. ???, ???. Bianca: (gasp) What a sweet surprise. Hugo: What, this? (chuckles) Wait till tonight, now that'll be a surprise. ???, ???. The Bodyguard: (far voice) Hurry up, you two! Hugo: Huh? ???, ???. Hugo: Looks like Shun's goons are up to no good again. They need to be taught a lesson. Bianca: Don't get involved with them. It's time for you to... Hugo: Yeah, it's time for me to go! ???, ???. Bianca: (sighs) Grow up. ???, ???. Jenna: Bianca, what surprise were you talking about? Bianca: I think Hugo is going to pop the question tonight. Tessie: What question? Jenna: Will you marry me? Tessie: Ah, Oh, oh, oh, That's so cool! ???, ???. ---- It's now nighttime in the Cat Kingdom. there was a big festival and the party is being held at King Maximus' castle. ???, ???. Royal Cat: ???, ???. King Maximus: ???, ???. ???, ???. Adrien: ???, ???. Bar Tender: Thanks, Adrien. ???, ???. Adrien: My pleasure. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Emperor Shun: ???, ???. King Maximus: ???, ???. Emperor Shun: (chuckles) ???, ???. ???, ???. Emperor Shun: Guards, attack! ???, ???. ---- King Maximus: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Princess Lila: ???, ???. ???, ???. Princess Lila: The Cat Kingdom has a great prophecy, ???, ???. Amy Rose: ???, ???. Princess Lila: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Emperor Shun: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Bianca: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Bianca: ???, ???. ---- Hugo: Bianca! ???, ???. Bianca: (grunts) ???, ???. Adrien: Don't worry, Hugo. I'll get her. Hugo: ???, ???. Russo: ???, ???. Adrien: ???, ???. ???, ???. Bianca: Aah! Princess Lila: Hold on, Bianca! ???, ???. Princess Lila: (gasp) Adrien, the river! Adrien: (notices the river) ???, ???. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Rigby: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Emperor Shun: (sighs) I... surrender. ???, ???. Donkey Kong: ???, ???. ???, ???. Princess Lila: Victory is ours! Cat Soldiers: (cheering) ???, ???.